My Bodyguard
by cosmiclove
Summary: Every VIP needs a bodyguard...so does Devon Adair!
1. Chapter 1 Success leads to fear

**Disclaimer:** Earth 2 does belong to the power-that-be…Amblin! No money is made!

**Author's note:**

While I waited for the last episode of Earth 2, which was aired last night on tv at THREE o'clock in the morning in the year 2008, I zapped through the channels and stopped by an old movie…I had to wait one full hour, so I decided to watch _Bodyguard_ with Kevin Costner (aw, he was really good looking then!) and Whitney Houston (what a great natural talent she is).

Then…my brain did something weird…it connected some synapses which let this fic happen…I swear to all holy scripts on Earth that I didn't drink alcohol or take drugs…I am just really naïve sometimes…or happily insane…lol.

I thought Devon Adair must be in need of a Bodyguard…he he he…now think that I'm hopeless romantic…I choose John Danziger of course…;)

English is not my mother tongue, nor do I have a beta reader…I really suck this time…

**Time:** At the Stations

**Alternate Universe! **The usual behaviour of the characters may differ from the show. Appearing characters from the tv show may not have same parts to act like they did.

**Summa****ry: **Every VIP needs a Bodyguard…so does Devon Adair!

**Genre:** Thriller-Romance

**Warning:** Cliche…romance…thriller…mush…heartache…more mushy chapters…YOU ARE WARNED…if you hate mushy Devon Adair – John Danziger stories, stop right now reading, or I can not pay your bills for your psychotherapy…but if you can not resist reading and fear irreparable damage of your brain - I suggest you to go to your kitchen, open your refrigerator and scream: I want my sense back! The cool air and the screaming out could help you to be able to calculate the square roots and think straight again…btw…I never tried this…it may not work…your neighbours could call cops…your dog could think you're nuts and leave you…

**Pairing:** Devon Adair – John Danziger (and others)

* * *

**My Bodyguard**

**By**

**Aylin**

**Chapter 1 – Success leads to…fear**

Devon Adair, head of Adair Industries and a permanent member of the Station Parliament and one of the newest adviser of the Ministry of Science and Education section, was a small and slim beautiful woman, with thick dark brown hair, shining red in the right light; making people wonder where such a fragile looking person was taking her power to go on through her life.

Her family was one of the founding families of the Stations, which orbited for 250 years around earth. The steal-made home for thousands of people was the last chance to save humans since the former generations polluted earth and made it dangerous to inhabit it any longer. The intention of the United Governments of all continents was to create a temporary home and an archive of their knowledge and wisdom till earth would recover and the ecological balance was reproduced.

Millions of people were still living on the most clean areas of earth, in so called Protected Cities, but it didn't mean to be saved from crime and bio-chemical hazard. The rich people had already left earth years ago, it was allowed for average families to move up to the Stations too, after they had to prove that they weren't members of any rebelling groups or party. The costs for the transport were extremely high, an average family could only pay the expensive journey over years back, it was usual that the grandchildren had still to pay the debts back. However, the idealists who invented and developed the idea of the Stations wanted not to repeat the same mistakes made on earth's society, the society on the Stations was divided in two classes, the rich Citizens and the Immigrant Workers. 'Money makes the world, or Stations in this case, go round' people still thought.

Devon Adair was in her mid thirties and raised her son Ulysses alone. Her husband left her when their contract was up, only three weeks later she found out that she was pregnant with Uly. She was always her own boss, independence was very important for her, she was raised to be virtuous and strong, so she decided to care for Uly alone and didn't wish her ex-husband's support, actually it was the opposite, since she didn't need his money or connections, she was satisfied that this man, whom she never could really trust, left her before he found out that he was Uly's father.

Her life was imbedded in luxury, but that would not unburden her from responsibilities and her parents had high expectations and awaited a lot from her. She was the best in her years at school and studied Deep Space Architecture with summa cum laude.

Like everyone who was high up in the society, she had strong allies as well as unforgiving enemies. Most were economy rivals, who would like to see her in her kitchen instead presented in the Stations Economy Magazine, which interviewed her regularly to inform the Stations about her successful companies.

Her life would have been perfect if one thing wouldn't remind her every day and every night about her big problem. Ulysses was suffering the Syndrome, making him very weak, his life would be short, like every kid on the Station with the same Syndrome, if he wouldn't get a successful therapy. He would not live long enough to celebrate his ninth birthday.

The Syndrome occurred the first time twenty five years ago and the scientists couldn't find a cure, the children had a hard life and suffered a lot till they died.

On station-days she was occupied, had her jobs and looked after Uly, but at station-nights, she was at a loss, the protecting shield she carried at days was gone and she let her worries take control of her mind, she cried silently, begged for help from The Power, The Source of Life, God, Deus or who ever was the Creator, to save Uly's life. Then she started to dream about a man, named The Elder, who gave her hope, and a new vision, which let her search for new ways out of her hopeless situation. Devon had fought in the beginning against these dreams about a man she didn't know, a planet she never heard of, and someone out there telling her what to do, but like all desperate mothers, she wanted to try everything to save her son and if that meant to go through unknown terrain and act against her habits. The Elder told her about a planet, which was earth like; she searched incessantly and even found it. This planet would be the answer for Uly's illness; there she would find the cure for him. She didn't know in particular what she should search there, maybe some plants or other organic materials could be the right medicine. Devon Adair, normally a sensible and intellectual woman, was now acting for some friends she had unreasonable. They tried to talk out her attempts to set up a project, which would change her life. They saw only the desperation and not the hope in Devon's behaviour. Her friends didn't act selfless when they wanted to help her, they feared to loose an influent friend among the Station Politics.

She created the Eden Advance and started this project not only for herself and Uly, but for many hundred families with a Syndrome kid, to move all together to that promising planet, they simply called Earth 2.

Her establishing such a big project had a great effect in the Stations, no one could really calculate the after effect of leaving hundreds of families. What would happen if they left their home at the Stations?! The families belonged mostly to the rich middle class (since the costs for medical support and transfer had to be paid by the families). Sociologists, economists, politicians discussed this every day on various information channels and even theologians were invited from time to time to the debating with the ministers and presidents of industrial companies. One chaplain actually wrote a book called _'God sending signs – Ark Noah vs. Ronaoke'_, where he compared the Eden Project and the ship Ronaoke, which would take the families to Earth 2, with the biblical Ark. The believers had their own theories about the problems on earth and Stations and they were divided in many denominations. The orthodox ones fought against the idea to leave earth and the orbit, they thought that this would be blasphemy and others like The Church of United Believers interpreted that God wouldn't mind if human left earth, Messiah would find humans everywhere in the universe and thought the Eden Project was a blessing.

The current political balance, which wasn't fair for many drones, or immigrant workers officially called; would be shaken, and many conservative politicians feared revolutions on the part of workers who couldn't afford for their Syndrome child the journey with the Ronaoke.

Then The Council came to play their cards. The Council, formerly set up to balance the Station politics, which should have been an independent power, was for years corrupt and had own goals. They had their own underworld agents and led companies to be financial independent from the official sources. Most operatives were unknown and lived unwatched by the Stations Crime Department. The Council wasn't interested in balance anymore, who ever they paid them the expected amount of money could engage them for personal businesses.

And so was it again, The Council was contacted anonymously for a new order, the suggested money for this job was enormous, the Council couldn't refuse such a big deal.

A gear which couldn't be bugged, was send to the Council's Agent. In the VR met two men, one the Council Agent and the other was the client.

Agent Miller was awaiting instructions and was ready to discus the implement of this job. The client send a contact person, who would be speaking with the Council Agents.

Agent Miller: "Good morning, I am Agent Miller, The Council is happy to serve you Mr.?"

"David, just David." he said calm and showing no emotions in his voice, keeping his eyes hidden behind big dark glasses and stood motionless.

"Hello David, how can we help you?" asked Miller with a polite tone often heard at the information desks, and smiled slightly.

"My boss wants to clean some trouble out of his life. If you go to the file I uploaded, you'll find the instructions."

Agent Miller opened the file and on a virtual screen appeared the instructions in numeral order:

**File "The blue planet"**

Subject matter: Prevent EA Project

Client: "Members of damage control"

1. Threaten Subject

Send mail to Devon Adair

2. Intrusion of privacy

Intimate by burglarizing

If nr. 1 and 2 don't work go to next phase

3. Sabotage Clearance Status of Eden Advance – Ronaoke

4. Destroy popularity of subject

Publish wrong information about Earth 2 and disrepute subject, frighten the participating families

Keeping subject alive is highly demanded!

5. Install computer viruses in Ronaoke

6. Install bomb in Ronaoke

7. Install chip in all passengers of Ronaoke

Agent Miller red the request and nodded

"Well, I'll pass the file to our committee and we'll contact you in three days at 9 o'clock Station Mean Time, please be aware of the Crime Department, Subject has friends there!", then he smiled

"I'm looking forward to work with you David!"

David nodded and disappeared out of the VR, so did Agent Miller.

The Council leader read the file and called for a meeting of all Council ops.

Thornton, the head of the Council was an old man, eager to keep his position within the Council. He worked as a ruthless double agent in his youth, sacrificed his brother to prove The Council his abilities to climb up the ladder in the inner system.

Six men and one woman ops met in the office of Thornton, all sitting around a big oval table, keeping them distant from each other - or Thornton from them.

Thornton "You'll already read the request and I think this is welcome to our own politics we already realized with the ZED Project and the Penal Colonists. We cannot allow that they will be revealed by letting Eden Advance and Devon Adair go to colonize Earth 2! We will support the _"Members of Damage Control"_," he laughed and continued "they'll actually help us to go on with our projects on Earth 2."

Earth 2 wasn't a new discovered planet like many thought, The Council had 60 years ago found it and tried to make much profit as they could make. The Station Government didn't know about The Council's projects there. Only some people believed in existing of such a planet but non of them were taken serious, in fact they were laughed at and be victims of a conspiracy.

Susan Heller, the only female among the few high ranking operative, spoke at first:

"Will we keep the asked sequence in the client's file or do you want us to discuss for improvements?"

"We start with number one and number two, after that we'll meet again for evaluation and contact our client!" answered Thornton; looking to the ops and showing with his index finger to the list on the virtual screen, he added

"Susan and Timothy, you are responsible for number one, Jack you will organize number two, before acting, I want to be contacted and inform me about the details of your plans!"

The ops nodded.

"If there will be non other instructions, I'll meet you again in two days at 5 o'clock Station Mean Time, good by Susan, good by gentlemen."

The ops left Thornton's office.

Thornton leaned back in his leather seat and took a cigar out of his jacket's pocket, he inhaled it and grinned, Devon Adair wouldn't proceed, she was only a small threat in his criminal world. He was glad that _Members of Damage Control_ was fighting against her, he didn't know who these persons were by the name, but he could think of that they could be some pro-earth-socialists, rich-aristocrat-capitalists and fundamental-orthodox believers.

Devon Adair was used to be accused for many problems which she had nothing to do with, just because people envied her deeply. She was used to get threatening mails and be blamed for many injustices that happened all over the Stations. Her advisers had always a watchful eye on her, and kept most of the displeasing mails away.

One of her advisers was Yale, he was her mentor since her childhood. He was much older then Devon and was years ago transformed by the YALE-Program to serve as a teacher and adviser. He liked Devon very much, he saw a daughter in her he couldn't have, since Yale-programmed Citizens weren't allowed to have an own family.

The feelings were mutual, since Devon had no parents anymore; her mother died when she was eighteen years old, and her father died ten years later, she saw more and more Yale as her father, she honoured him much more when she grew up and found out, that she could confide in him. He was loyal and never doubted her good intentions, but he was honest and told her so, if he thought otherwise. She found their discussions very important, he wouldn't lie to her to make profits like her other friends had.

Yale met Devon in her apartment, they would meet regularly and speak about everything happened in the last days. This time, Yale had to inform her about new series of threatening mails her secretary received in her office. After they were analysed by the Crime Department, they were taken serious, they didn't think it was a bluff, or just someone who made his aggression go away by sending her hateful mails.

Yale was sitting in the big lounge room, drinking his tea and Devon had her gear on, read the files with the copies of the threatening mails.

She sighed, took the gear off, "Yale, they can't be meant to be serious, I think they are just like the other ones, I don't recognize a harm in them, how come the Crime Department think they are real threats?!"

Yale set his porcelain tea cup on the wooden table down

"Well, Devon, they are professionals, I trust their abilities to differ real threats and bluffs! They believe that the style, grammar and content is written by a person or persons who are meaning what they say, adding the situation in which you are, the current projects you lead, the provocative discussions your goals with the Eden Advance arise, they think you might be in real danger, and Uly too!"

Devon,

"I can't do justice to everyone on the Stations, there will be always some people who would feel affronted by me. I'll contact tomorrow the security and there will be regular monitoring at and around my office, I think this will be enough for now. I am tired of being accused for all the stupid things they have listed, with most of them I have no connection. I go and check on Uly before I go to bed, thanks for coming by Yale, I really appreciate that you came and not an officer from the Crime Department, though I think I'll call them tomorrow. I hope my insurances will be not informed or they'll cancel the policy for the Eden Project!"

Yale,

"I will call you tomorrow evening again and if I get news, I'll inform you immediately of course, good night Devon, get rest my child!"

Yale and Devon hugged and he left her apartment.

Devon went to Uly's room and watched him sleeping, while his respirator worked silently and green tiny control lamps blinked rhythmically. How could be someone so mean to threaten him, he was only a child, she thought sadly. She wished to make faster progress on her project and leave the Stations as soon as possible. Uly was now four years old, small for his age, but much mature than the other kids his age. He was patient when his mom or the nurses cleaned every week his machines in a long and tiring time, which supported him with oxygen, medication and necessary liquid food when needed.

After a long time of hopes and joyous feelings when she found Earth 2 and started her project, her worries grew again. The threats she got over the years were till now only addressed to her, but this time, they included Uly too and Devon Adair knew the price to pay when someone was successful…this time she paid with her fear for her son. Not only she had to fight his Syndrome, this time she had to fight against criminal psychopaths.

Tbc…Aylin


	2. Chapter 2 Necessity of protection

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Earth 2, it belongs to Amblin, and I still don't make profit with my fic!

**A/N:**Thanks for reviewing Cresmoon, I really appreciate that! I count myself to the lazy ones who love to read and don't give proper feedback, another reason is that from most of the shows I didn't watch all episodes, so I hardly can say something constructive (this is not a good apology :(, I know, but will work on it, I mean not to watch more tv…to write more feedbacks, he he he

I haven't understand all background info of Earth 2 and the Stations plus I have changed some given circumstances of the show to create my own story. If there is really silly, illogic, stupid content please tell me, I also appreciate if you tell me when I have written wrong sentences. It's been years since I was at school and had English classes and adding my insomniac phases, I make mistakes. Thank you.

Btw…if someone can tell me where I can watch the show in the internet please tell me, it would help to go on with my fic…or to watch it for the purpose of making me happy :D . I wanted to purchase the DVDs but there is this annoying regional code, which in my case I can not change/avoid in my player.

But now it's time for the next chapter, Devon needs to meet her bodyguard, he he he…enjoy!

Aylin

* * *

**Chapter**** 2 – ****Necessity**** of ****protection**

Devon Adair got up in the next days in the same routine as if nothing had happened, she wore the same well fitting designer costumes, her hairdo was flawless as usual and she had the same self-confident look. She tried to keep her mind off of the last threats she got, she engaged more security guards in front of her office's floor and let Uly's nanny urged to be more watchful.

She didn't want to spread more bad news about herself or the Eden Project. Some families could be frightened and back off if they knew that she or the Eden Project was in danger. The officers were working undercover and she hoped they wouldn't be needed for a long time.

She didn't get any other threats in the following days and when she thought it was over and that she could relax again, she was wrong. Uly had to be checked up regularly, once in a week by Dr. Vasquez in the clinic, he and his nanny left with him their apartment. When they came back they found all rooms totally chaotic, the wardrobes were empty, all clothes were thrown on the floor, the books from the shelves were thrown randomly through the air, so it seemed, and the drawers were rifled.

In the lounge was a note on the table, it was typed and had no envelope.

It said: STOP EDEN PROJECT OR WE STOP YOU!

Yale and a police officer came, after Uly's nanny informed them. The officer called immediately an investigation team and Yale contacted Devon.

Devon Adair was discussing with her Eden Project team the design, size and features of her vehicles and tools which would be needed on Earth 2, when her gear rang and she saw Yale's id. He wouldn't call her during meetings if it wasn't important, and today was Uly's examination by Dr. Vasquez. She hoped that it wasn't about Uly. She excused herself from her team and accepted the call.

"Hello Devon, I am sorry to disturb your meeting, but something happened and I think you should know as fast as possible!"

"What is? Is it Uly?"

"No, his check up went fine, but Devon, while no one was in your apartment they broke in and left a mess with a note for you. I'll be staying here till you come home. I've spoken already with the security officers and a team for trace investigation is on the way! Devon be careful on your way home, I think an officer should escort you!"

"Oh no!" Devon was shocked. "What is the note saying?!"

"It's better we talk about it when you're here Devon!" said Yale.

"Where is Uly, I want to speak to him! Would you get him for me? Thanks Yale!"

Yale went to Uly's room.

"Uly, your mom is on the gear and wants to talk with you!"

He helped him to put the gear on.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Uly, how are you?" she tried to sound cheerful and confident.

"I'm fine mom, but someone broke in and everything is now everywhere!"

"Uly stay with nanny Lily and Yale, don't stay alone ok?! I'll be home very soon! I love you honey!"

"Love you mom!"

Devon left right away her office after an officer came to escort her home. She watched now and then around herself if she was spied. She couldn't see any abnormalities, the officer who guarded her on their way home was soothing her.

Her family had many enemies but their privacy was never violated, she was shocked that someone could crack the door's security code so easily and get in to do what he wanted.

When she arrived, she saw Detective Kline going through her apartment and taking notes on his gear about the crime.

Kline saw her coming and stopped his dictation, "Hello Ms. Adair, I am sorry that we meet under these circumstances again!" they shook hands.

"Hello Mr. Kline, I would like to see my son before we talk, would you mind?"

"No, of course not! I'll need time to go on with the investigation and I'll call you when we're done!" he said and smiled sincere.

Devon knew Detective Kline from other cases and she relied to him, she knew his political and social opinions well. While on her way to Uly's room she passed some officers, who took pictures, and she saw the note on the table already in a plastic folder. She looked away to keep her countenance, she didn't want to look upset when she met Uly, she didn't want to make him scared than he was.

She heard Yale telling Uly a story when she approached the door and stepped in,

"Hi Uly, hi Yale! I'm so glad you are ok!"

"Hi mom!" said Uly, already put on his machine back, which pumped oxygen in his nose.

She hugged Uly carefully not wanting to disconnect his tubes and kissed him.

"Yes, we are ok, for now at least!" said Yale.

Devon, "I think everything will be alright, Detective Kline is a hard-working man and he will find those bad guys!" she looked to her son and smiled half forced.

"Mom, what do they want from us?" he asked innocently.

"Uly, some people are angry and don't want that others should be happy!" she tried to explain the motivation of the crime.

"And we have to be careful, because we don't know what will happen to us! So you will exactly do as Yale, nanny Lily or I say, ok honey?!" she said and rubbed his shoulder.

She sat closer to him and looked in his eyes, "You know, they can't harm us, but we all have to be carefully from now on!"

Yale, "I will look regularly after you, every evening we will meet and I check on you!"

They sat for a while in Uly's room, dined when they got hungry and Yale told a story to occupy Uly.

"Ms. Adair?!", a male voice was calling her from the lounge room.

"Oh, Detective Kline is calling, I'll go and see what he needs!", she left Uly and Yale.

"Ms. Adair, we are finished with our work here, and I would like to tell you how you should protect yourselves. I would like you to upload my private code for direct contact through our gears and an officer will be guarding your door, at least for the next five days. In two or three days, we'll be able to tell you if we found fingerprints, DNA, chemical traces or any other evidences and I suggest you to take Yale's offer! I suggest you to make a list with missing things and tell us what they are, we don't know if we deal with a thief too!"

"Thank you for your help Mr. Kline, I'll speak to Yale."

"I'll do my best! Good evening Ms. Adair." he turned to his team "Alright everyone, we're leaving, don't forget the samples you took!" he hold his both arms up and waved to them to get out.

It was evening when the team left her apartment and the mess behind them.

She looked around, walked through the heaps of her belongings, nothing was missing, they even didn't activated her computer in her small office, but they threw there her books and some plants on the floor. She would call tomorrow a sanitary team to help her. She sat on her couch and closed her eyes. This was not a thief, no antique and very expensive paintings, books, vases or sculptures were missing. Whoever these persons were, they were powerful, and they wanted to terrorize her she thought.

She knew the aggressive discussions her project arose but what was wrong about to help Syndrome kids and families and to move to Earth 2? She couldn't comprehend the violent response to that. All she wished was a chance for Uly, to let him live like healthy children did, to let him breath clean air and feel the sun beam on his skin. She remembered her first excursion down to earth, she was meeting the geologists for discussing the construction materials for her new ship. The sun shone between the poisoned clouds. The beams were warm. She didn't expect that the sun would be that warm, since she wore protective clothing she couldn't really enjoy the environment, but maybe on Earth 2, she would be able to do the things people did ages ago, just walk bare feet on grass and feel the sun without protective clothing.

Yale came out of Uly's room, he went to the next board, which was a small bar, took a glass and filled it with water. He went to Devon and offered her the glass, she took it and sipped. He sat across her and said

"Devon, I'm afraid of your life, I'll stay here with you through the night and I'll go tomorrow to some friends and see what else I can do for you, I already have an idea, but I think you should get rest at first and we discuss it tomorrow!"

Devon was grateful that he could understand her, she could really use some time to cope with the situation. She was happy that there was someone who cared for her. She nodded to him and stood up,

"I'll sleep tonight with Uly, I don't want him to be alone!"

Yale, "Good, I'll check the door and the guard, I'll be in the lounge if you need something call me please!" he got up too and hugged her.

"Good night Yale!"

"Sleep well my child!"

The night went uneventful by, Devon slept less, checked on Uly many times and felt tired in the next morning. Yale had with Devon a quick breakfast and he left to take care of the business he promised Devon on the prior day. She decided to stay at home and work in her small office she had set up for times when she didn't want to leave Uly alone, especially when he had fever.

The sanitary team came and cleaned her apartment, everything was on its place again, her apartment looked like before the incidence. Devon was satisfied and composed herself. Whoever these people were she wouldn't let herself get down by them. She gained her optimistic self again.

In the afternoon Devon had an appointment she couldn't cancel, and left for two hours her apartment. She came back and the same officer who guarded her apartment sat across her entry and greeted her. She smiled and greeted him back. When she got in she heard a voice, a man was in Uly's room and she couldn't recognize who this person was, she was annoyed and upset, someone totally foreign to her was not only without her permission in her apartment but in Uly's room! She took the next long and massive silver candlestick she saw on a side-board and sneaked slowly to his room, she breathed deeply and hold the candlestick up ready to attack. The next thing she knew was that she lay on the floor, the candlestick no longer in her hand and she looked into blue eyes, the body to these eyes was lying half over her, pressing her with his weight down. Uly was screaming in the background "Mooooomy!". The man stood quickly up and tried to help Devon with getting on her feet, but she refused, got up by herself and she began to say - no scream something, when she heard Yale laugh,

"Well, you already met, or shall I say collide?!"

Devon looked puzzled, she didn't know that she had an appointment with that man, and all of it in her home!

That man was going out of Uly's room, when he saw in a split second a silver object moving fast to his head, and he jumped toward the attacking person, he hadn't calculated that this person was small, so he lost his balance and fell over Devon. He was surprised that he looked in a pretty but very angry face, he knew this face. He recognized her as Devon Adair from many pictures and vidstreams he watched and wanted to apologize, but she started to say something when Yale came.

Yale was in Devon's office, when he heard her coming home and wanted to finish the letter he typed, before he would introduce the new man in Devon's life. He had thought that she would come directly in her office to put her files and pda on her desk before checking on Uly, well he was wrong. She decided to put her bodyguard along with herself on the floor and then checking on Uly.

Devon, "Yale, am I wrong, but I didn't know I had an appointment with Mr.?" she looked to her adviser and friend, then to this tall stranger.

Yale, "May I introduce you to your bodyguard Mr. Danziger! He will guard Uly and you!" he smiled.

Devon was not pleased, saying that she was "pissed off" would describe her feelings much more precisely. How could Yale make a decision without talking to her at first?!

She turned to her son "Uly, I need to talk to Yale, then I come to see you! Yale, would you come to my office please! And would Mr. Danziger wait in the lounge please?" this was not a polite request, it was a command.

Yale followed her and Devon closed the door.

"Yale, how can you make such a decision without me?!"

"Devon, you are in danger and you need protection, I am an old man and have not the physical strength I had years ago, I can't protect you! This man is one of the best bodyguards, he has got verified references!"

"I have officers in front of my apartment and I have officers around my office, I can call help through my gear, I don't need a bodyguard!" she laughed nervously.

Yale, "Devon, we know whoever is threatening you has much power and will be not frightened off by some officers, we do not know with whom we are dealing with! If you don't want to do this for you, then do it for me and Uly, alright! I want to sleep without being scared about you!"

Devon pondered, she recognized fear in his eyes, which let her mind change.

"Well, I think we try for now, but I hope that I will not need his services in long-term!"

That she hoped, but didn't make her calculations with Cupid.

"Well, I should call him in my office, so I can discuss the rules in this home!" she said with a resolute tone.

Yale, "Thanks Devon. He's a nice man, you know!" looking slightly worried.

Devon smiled,

"Don't worry, I will not chop his head off if he puts his feet on my lounge table, but there will be inevitable rules for proper behaviour in my home! How do you know him? You said he has got recommendations."

Yale spoke proudly "I know Commander O'Neill from the Space Force, I met him when I served in the army. I was in his unit…well in short, he owed me and I contacted him because I trust him and he has got the possibilities to check the files of persons at the Stations. He said that Mr. Danziger is clean, no rebellious connections, never had trouble with the authorities, he is one of the view trustworthy bodyguards he can suggest and he is available."

Devon looked at her watch, she wanted to have some more time with her son, "Yale, I would like to make it quick, so I'll have time for Uly tonight, would you send him in please? Thanks!" she smiled to Yale.

"Sure!", Yale left and Devon started to go through her next day's schedule which told her that it would be a very busy day again, but couldn't really concentrate, her finger massaged her temple, that man was going to guard her day and night, that _big_ man was going to guard her, that _big_ man with blue eyes and _broad shoulders…_

Knock…knock…

"Come in!", Devon shouted and straightened up in her seat.

Danziger stepped in and took a seat on a chair which was in front of Devon's desk.

"Good evening, Ms Adair!" he said coolly.

"Mr. Danziger, I want to apologize not to greet you in the first place, but you must understand that I had to be careful. Well, since Yale had the idea to get me a bodyguard, and that's _you_, I think I give a try. I am very busy with my projects, companies and nursing Uly, so I think I'll give you a gear to stay connected with me, I can call you when I want escorting, if you wish, you can stay in the hotel LaDolceVita, it isn't far, only three floors away, and I'll pay of course for that too. I will inform you about my schedule and I can call you if I need your service when I go to my appointments! We can meet at my apartment or at my office, I will have many meetings, some of them will be parties, where I will meet business partners, that means there could be long days from time to time."

"Finished?!" he said unimpressed.

"Well, …" she stopped and considered, "…that's all!" she said satisfied and looked to his eyes, which were concentrated on hers.

"Ms. Adair, I will do my best in my job and I am not accepting failure, especially when it comes to save my protégé, so it would be best that I escort you to _all_ of your appointments and not only if you think you want that I shall escort you and if your son needs to go to other floors of the Stations, I will escort him too, third, I need to check every room in your apartment and see if there are bugs or if you're criminally wired and I want to be informed _when_ and _which_ persons will be your guests, so I know who is legally here. The last thing is, I am your_ bodyguard_, that means to do the job closer than you want, I will need to stay in the same floor! Since you're apartment is big enough and is filling a whole floor, I need to stay here, I think you'll have bedrooms enough here to provide me!" he looked determined.

'Here we go', Devon thought, 'good thing that I am used to bargaining'

"Mr Danziger, there are threats and I know I shall be careful, but I don't think that it is necessary to be watched constantly! It is enough for the beginning, if you just only stay in the hotel and escort me to my appointments!"

He leaned closer to her face, "No compromises, or I'm gone, _Adair_!" he said with a deep voice, looking in her eyes and kept his glare.

'_Adair!?_ What a tone! Impertinent person!' she thought, "You are really meaning what you say, right, _Danziger_!", 'if he can play, I can do already!'

"I'll accept, but only for the next four weeks, I think after that I will be not in danger anymore and we'll separate!"

"You'll always be in danger, whatever you do!" he said and leaned back.

Devon closed her eyes and opened them, "You're a half empty glass person, right?!" she said and added to calm herself "It must be the result of being a bodyguard to be paranoid!"

"If you're a real target for mighty and greedy for money persons, you'll need to be careful and not be paranoid, there is nothing wrong with necessity of protection and control! Oh and you'll need better training, you know, attacks with candle sticks are bit too ineffective, you should work on that!"

"And since you're my bodyguard, I think you take care of that too, right?!" she was now becoming cynical.

"You're always welcome to my classes!" he smirked.

She didn't want to go on with this displeasing conversation. She stood up,

"Well, I'll show you now your temporary bedroom and my home, you'll get the code for my office door and I'll inform you about my appointments tomorrow, and I am very punctual!" she said and went out of her office.

He followed her, hoping that his job wouldn't last long, that he'll be out of that contract before someone was killed or he killed someone, and he could go on with other jobs easier than this one, especially easier persons like Adair, Adair what a name this was, he heard often about the Adairs and their reputations. The rich and mighty ones, getting everything done at once when they wished,…and very good looking too, he admitted himself.

It was already midnight when Danziger went to his bedroom in the Adairs apartment. What a long day it was! He was used to guard famous and rich people, but this was different. _She_ was different. Disturbing.

He had to check every room and saw all the antique collection she owned. He was used to walk through luxurious apartments but this apartment was another class. Her collection must cost millions and the persons who gotten in were not interested in them, he thought. He was not much interested in arrangements of a house generally but he liked her taste, she had an exquisite taste, it was elegant, not to boast and live with status symbols to cover the emptiness in a persons life. She had many archaeological pieces in her apartment and his sister who was very interested in history, would like to be friend with Devon Adair he thought, but his sister would get along with any person she met! And to proof his thoughts he added, she even married Morgan!

Bess Martin was his younger sister, married to Morgan Martin, who was now one of the consuls on the Stations. She studied history on earth and she met in her years at the academy Morgan Martin. After she got her bachelor degree, they married and Morgan Martin got a job offer as a consul on the Stations, they decided that he shall accept the job and they moved to the Stations. He disliked Morgan Martin, actually Morgan was a decent and honest man who loved Bess truly, but he was also really annoying when it came to his health, he was hypochondriac and he could get occasionally on John's nerves, and if there wouldn't be Bess, he would not be patient with him.

Bess and John Danziger's grandparents moved to the Stations years ago, they had a son, Michael, who married Sarah, they died 11 years later after a happy marriage by an accident and left their children Bess and John as orphans and with the debs of their grandparents. John knew that Bess wanted to go to school and study, she was smart and was capable. They talked and John decided that she should have at least a chance to become a Citizen and not be a worker like their grandparents and parents. He burdened himself the debs alone and began to work after he left school, as a mechanic. Bess got a stipend and had the chance to study on earth history.

While he worked as a mechanic John Danziger met Ellie. She was a beautiful woman and very intelligent, she was a mechanic too. She was actually leading the team he worked in, and after some weeks later they became friends and finally fell in love. She accepted him as he was, even with his debs and stubbornness. He wanted to marry her, showing how true his feelings towards her was, but she refused that such rituals were old fashioned and she smiled teasingly, if saying ask me again, maybe next time! They trusted each other, so they worked on dangerous missions together.

His sister Bess was pregnant and after she gave birth to True, Ellie wanted John to visit his new born niece and change his shift. That meant he and Ellie had to work in different shifts next time, he didn't want to accept at first but she insisted and so he went on that day to visit Bess and True in the Station Clinics.

On this day he experienced how universe could give generously breath to new life and take it away in the same time. He got the dramatic news that Ellie had died on her shift, it was declared as human failure. He was lost. He left his job although he got recently a degree in engineering (Ellie wanted him not to waste his abilities and become an ops), and using his physical advantage he worked at first as a bouncer, he was punctual, never drank, he was strong so he got promoted to be a bodyguard, he accepted the better paid jobs, though he disliked the rich society which made his life hart. He left a good impression wherever he worked, kept distance between himself and his clients, most of them were attractive women, pop stars, actresses and young wives of industrial managers, who wanted desperately to get him in their beds. They tried everything to seduce him, but since Ellie's death, he couldn't think of any other woman in his life. He loved once and wanted to keep it that way. He was very fond of True and children in general, but with debs and his risky job, he didn't wish to put anyone he loved in danger, having an own family was not an option anymore.

'Stay away'…he repeated it like a mantra while resting in his bed…'stay away from these blue eyes and red hair, stay away'…his mind told him to stay away, but his heart got sparks of feelings ready to grow he didn't want to experience again.

He began to address Devon Adair as _Adair_, instead of _Ms. Adair_, in the moment his subconscious recognized the fire in her eyes which he liked in women, only to convince himself that she was not an attractive female, she was only an _Adair_…so he could keep himself emotional distant.

'Stay away of Adair…she is only a job…' he said and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Agent Miller was very busy writing a report. He was high-spirited and was happy to have the possibility to impress the Council and Thornton with his skills. He hoped he could be his personal assistant one day. He dreamed to work with Thornton closer and more often.

**Report for _Members of damage control_**

"Subject has a bodyguard.

Name: Jonathan Danziger

Age: 40 years

Profession: formerly a mechanic at the Stations. Advanced in engineering. Left his job after his girlfriend died six years ago.

Family: Not married, no children. One sister, Bess, married to Morgan Martin.

He's experienced as a bodyguard mostly for fashion people and former Senator Hayes, Anthony.

Non bad habits (no alcohol, smoking or drugs).

He moved to subject's apartment for unknown period of time."

End of report.

Send file to Thornton, Ronald. Go.

Tbc…Aylin

* * *

**A/N: **Are you shocked that True is Morgan Martin's daughter? Me too!

Explanation: I wanted True in my fic, but it would be incredulous, that Danziger would start to work as a bodyguard and risk his life, while he cared for his daughter. I thought Bess cared for True in the show a lot, and another point is, that I started to hate Morgan Martin, he annoyed me much…then I thought, whoa he is only acting! I forgot he was an actor! This doesn't happen to me a lot! To give the convincing actor credit, I decided Morgan Martin and Bess Martin should have a daughter. I thought he would love his child as much as he loved Bess…give him a chance, ha ha ha…and to connect True with John Danziger I decided to relate Bess and him as sister and brother.

Sounds this complicated? I hope not!


	3. Chapter 3 Old friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Earth 2, but maybe when I retire and move there, I get a parcel of land…hey, let me have some dreams…

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews and fast help!! Though, I'm still trying to be technically able to watch the show.

I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but it doesn't become better, so I decided to install it as it is.

Nevertheless enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – ****Old Friend **

The polluted and massively abused earth led to many sick people; children, old men and women were ill by viruses and germs which were mutated and resisted the chemical agents. Microbiologists made it worse while trying to help, they tried to change some gene codes, but the mutations became faster instead to slow down during the experiments. People with weak immune systems couldn't fight them. Over 70 percent of humanity was poor and only small part of the people could afford themselves professional therapy. The outskirts of the Protected Cities were ghettos with high criminal rate and high rate with sick people. The ill people were desperate and tried everything to be healed, to be free from pain and infected wounds, they went to churches and temples to pray, they went to every healer who promised a therapy, but most were fake ones, only to abuse the abused ones once more.

Julia Heller was a physician, member of Free Therapy, an organisation established from medical staff providing help for all people, independent from their social and financial background. She volunteered to serve in the ghetto; she was young, idealistic and wanted to help families who couldn't afford themselves professional medical treatment. Her parents tolerated this, they thought that she needed to experience the dream of an equal treatment for all people couldn't be realized but hoped that she would understand this one day and become reasonable and that she would pay attention to her career again.

When Julia came to her small home back she had a message from her mother, she called back.

"Here Susan Heller!"

"Hi mom!"

"Hello my dear! How are you?"

"Fine, why did you call me, did something happened? Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine! I called you to tell you that I need you to come to the Stations, it is important that we meet!"

"Oh, mom, but I have a lot to do here and my colleagues need me, I can't leave them now!"

"You have to, it is the Council's order!"

"When shall I be there?",

"In two days will a shuttle take off and I have already your ticket reserved! I suggest you to bring most of your private things with you, you will stay at the Stations for a long time!"

"Alright!"

"Fine! Thanks Julia, you are a good doctor you know, but we all have our duties!"

"Yes, I understand!"

"Well, my dear I am happy to see you again, good bye!"

"By mom!"

Julia was sad and upset, she had to leave her aid project and start to work for the Council. She knew that sooner or later, she had to leave the ghetto projects and had to participate in the Councils projects. She knew less about these projects but her mom worked for them and it was always about the balance and the responsibilities they had. Her mom was always generous to her, she paid all her fees for her education and supported her private projects, but she told her also that if the Council would call her, she had to obey. She knew that it was an honour to work for the Council and that she would be privileged. She guessed that she still had to work as a doctor for the Council since her abilities were genetically designed, her chromosomes were tilted, she hadn't much choice but to work in the medical area with success.

* * *

Devon was hoping to get successful news but the analyses and the investigations in her apartment could not show any evidence, the tests were fruitless, there couldn't be found any traces to give hints about the criminals. She was disappointed but on the other hand, she was glad that the guard in front of her door was not longer in charge, the Crime Department had no reason to guard Devon any longer, she didn't get any other threats and she had her own security guards.

John Danziger was for a week Devon Adair's bodyguard, one week of regular escorting and being watched. When they were together they hardly talked, there was this unspoken rule to leave each other be, but she heard Uly telling about John a lot every evening when it was time to bring him to bed, she had never heard him talking about someone he really liked. She was not very happy about that, but she couldn't tell herself why, she told herself that she should be glad both went along well. Maybe it was about the bond both had which she disliked; Uly seemed to be attached to her bodyguard, she was surprised that this pessimistic man could be easy around children. Had he a sensitive side? By all means he had an annoying side, he checked every time all rooms, looked up in her lists the persons names if there were suspicious ones, checked their pockets and bags before coming in her office.

Besides escorting Devon to her office, he drove her with a small taxi to the Station Malls, but they didn't spend much time there, Devon wasn't interested in wasting time with shopping, she tried to be quick and get everything done to go home. That surprised him, his former clients loved to go from one boutique to the next and leave a lot of money in expensive jewelleries, they had fun and wanted hear John's opinion as a man, if their chosen dresses were sexy and they paraded in front of the cabins. She was a practical person, wearing most of her time classic costumes and seldom jewels.

John had a message on his gear, he checked it.

'_Pick up a package at Melinda's Boutique before coming to my office, DA.'_

No hello, no thanks, just a plain DA, Devon Adair…

'Our communication skills are working quite perfect…Fine', he thought, he was now a butler for her errands, he wasn't pleased. He had tried to be nice and talk to her but their conversations ended in quarrels, and truth was he didn't know what about to talk to her, the weather was on the Stations always the same anyway, he gave up to attempt any conversation.

When he met Devon at her office, she was ready to leave. On their way home she informed him about the next evening's appointment. He remembered her telling about this party on Saturday evening and she said again dress code was required and he needed to wear a tuxedo. Sometimes he thought, that she was too much worried to do everything perfect, she was treating him a little bit too much as a negligent person.

"Adair, keep calm, I was on high society parties before and don't worry, I will not come in my shorts, white socks and t-shirt! Of course I do own a tuxedo and shiny black leather shoes, oh and I posses even a comb you know, and maybe my neighbour will lend me his tooth brush for this big and important happening, too!" he said annoyed. She didn't respond to that, just looked brief to him and was secretly hoping that he was going to do what he said and wear a tuxedo, her mind drifted then to imagine how he would look like in a black tuxedo.

As if he could read her mind he said: "I won't blame you there!"

Devon: "I just wanted to be sure,…" suddenly feeling like an idiot. Maybe he was right, she wanted to do everything perfect, she should relax more.

This party was one of the businesses Devon Adair took the chance to go on with her projects. She should meet there important persons, who had the money and political influences to help her. She would talk there to rich parents of Syndrome children and inform them that everything was fine as always. She hoped that arriving with a bodyguard would not upset the parents. She had talked with Yale about it and he calmed her, in his opinion the parents would think to have a bodyguard would show how responsible and careful she acted.

It was next evening and John was ready waiting for Devon at the exit. Devon was with Uly, checking his vitals and telling him a short story before she would leave him with Yale.

John was looking the perfect gentleman in his dress and Devon looked business as always, she wore her grey costume, and had a pearl necklace and matching earrings. They arrived at the party and the people stared at her. John stood aside but always in range of sight, regularly checking around.

Devon met some friends and project partners whom she had planned to talk to. It was a usual Stations party with all famous Citizens wearing their glamorous clothes, walking here and there, eating some canapé, chatting about the new gossips, which were mostly about Devon's projects, Devon's bodyguard, Devon's private life, Devon's sanity and Devon's love life, (and some women were always criticizing Devon's taste in fashion, this time they laughed at her pearl necklace, they thought she looked much older with it, not knowing it was a gift from her mother before she died).

Devon was talking to parents with Syndrome children, assuring them about the developments to be perfect and gave them hope. They believed her not only because the Adairs had always done the best for the Stations, it was a tradition in the family to help, her grandfather had a fund for financial help, her mother aided in medical researches and her father helped bio-engineers on earth to clean rivers and the sea, but because she was a mother with a Syndrome kid and knew how hard it was watching a child becoming weaker from day to day.

Devon saw among the people a familiar face again. She recognized him and she smiled and he smiled back, she said some last reassuring words to the parents and left them. Her friend and she started to walk to each other and met in the middle of the hall.

"Hello Shepard! I didn't know you would be on the Stations! How long is it been since you are here? What a wonderful surprise!" Devon couldn't believe that she met her old friend.

"Hello Devon, I'm so happy to meet you again! It's been a long time since we saw each other and you are still beautiful!" Shepard was excited to meet her too.

He hugged her and they went to a quite place to talk. Shepard took two glasses of champagne and they sat on a couch.

John also moved to that side of the hall and watched them, or him…this man, he thought he knew this man before but couldn't tell.

Devon was relaxed and laughed when she talked to Shepard, she enjoyed this meeting with an old friend.

"I arrived yesterday and I have started a new project, this will be my last job before I retire!" he smiled.

John was from minute to minute becoming alarmed, there was something about this man, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Devon, I would love to have some private time with you, may I invite you in my apartment for a drink?" he asked.

"Shepard, I would love to!" she said, remembering the good time they had spent together when they dated. She had forgotten how good it felt to have a nice conversation and feeling loved by a man.

She had some hours left for herself and she wanted to have some fun, remembering that she promised herself to relax more, she would just do it.

Devon stood up and went to John, Shepard was holding her hand.

"Danziger, I will leave now the party with my friend Shepard Wilson, you can leave too. We meet at my apartment. Good night."

She turned to Shepard "He's my bodyguard."

"Ah, that explains his watchful eyes on you all the time, and I thought you got a new admirer!" he smiled to her, "but who wouldn't look at you and think you are adorable!"

He leaned to her and kissed her cheek softly.

Devon was embarrassed when Shepard kissed her in front of John.

"I need to know where you will be, for the case..." said John.

"We'll be in my apartment to celebrate good old times, right Devon?", Shepard put his arm around Devon and squeezed her shoulder, "Good night Mr.?"

"Danziger" he said.

John watched them leaving, Shepard's hand on her smaller back guiding her through the crowd. He sat his soda beside and took a glass of scotch drinking it all, forgetting his principles.

Shepard Wilson was a grey haired, middle aged man, who worked as a geophysicist on earth, helping Devon to find the right spots for the best mines, when they met the first time. They became friends and dated.

Their relationship didn't last long since Devon had very less time. After a happy and short time they broke up.

It was very late when Devon came home with a big smile on her face, she was happy, she was in a very good mood. She was surprised to find John awake and sitting in the lounge.

John couldn't go to his bedroom, actually he tried but it was difficult for him to relax, this man who was calling himself Devon's friend was not good. It was not only that his gut told him so, it was their behaviour, he hold her hand and they seemed to know each other very well, they were so close, he even kissed her! He told himself he wasn't upset about their being intimate; he just wanted to do his job well. He wanted to be sure, she was okay when she would return. Would she return tonight or the next day? She said that she will stay at Shepard's place. This man had an evil eye. John sensed danger. While he was lost in thoughts he heard someone coming home. He laid the book aside he hold in his hand, which he took to do anything, to occupy and distract him but stopped reading, every word seemed to be portraying Devon Adair, his mind couldn't concentrate in the subject _"Lost Eden – Ecologic Disasters Between 2015 – 2200 "_ and her face repeated popping up in his imagination.

"Hey Danziger, why are you still up?" Devon asked, actually not really interested why he didn't sleep.

"Did your friend escort you? I didn't hear anyone!" he said,

"Oh no, Shepard was tired after we…well I came by myself, you know with the taxi, I am not drunk, I may drive and…"

"Alone?! No one was with you? You should have called me Adair! That was careless and dangerous of you!" he shouted louder than he wanted.

"I checked everything and I think no one could expect me in this time to be up and on my way! You are exaggerating! To check everything every time! I am tired I go to rest, and you should too, good night!" she said cold, her good mood changed, she was annoyed about his reaction. She went directly to her bedroom.

'That Shepard was _tired_ after they did…_something_…and let Adair go by herself!'

He was angry and went to the gym he set up in one of the guest rooms to get the adrenalin out of his system.

Devon took her shoes off…she hadn't so much fun after a long time, she enjoyed Shepard's company and he was very good, just like she remembered, it was wonderful to be with him again, just in his arms to dance. They danced all the time till her feet were tired. She was happy to get rid of those high heels, sleep in her cosy bed and dream about Shepard, before the next week started and she had to go to her office and meet the pilot she wanted to hire for her ship.

Devon met in the last weeks five pilots for interviewing, one of the candidates would be needed to fly the ship Ronaoke, there weren't many who would fulfil her expectations, she wanted the best pilot: young, flexible, healthy and experienced.

She had chosen a pilot six months before but the woman quit after she decided to stay with her boyfriend and start a family.

The next week started and Alonzo Solace was in his tiny apartment, it was a single room with a small kitchen. He was a long-term pilot and rented only for the short stops this place. He laid in his bed and kissed passionately a young woman's neck and made his way hungrily down to her breasts when his gear gave sign about an incoming message.

He was called to Devon Adair's office, again. That meant he was chosen for the job to fly Ronaoke.

After the check up by her security officers, Alonzo Solace met Devon Adair. His bio was impressive; he had experience with long-term shipping and attended regularly to the Flight Academy to upgrade himself in the newest techniques and he passed the psychology tests very well, which he went through voluntarily, cold sleeps didn't affect his health. He was physiological and mental in best shape. She made her decision; Alonzo Solace was going to fly Ronaoke to Earth 2.

Devon welcomed him in her office, "Mr. Solace, I have considered and made my decision, I have chosen you as Ronaoke's pilot, congratulations!", she smiled enthusiastically.

Alonzo, "Thank you Ms. Adair!" he was very content.

Devon, "I have a last question Mr. Solace, why chose you to work as a long-term pilot? You sacrifice a lot for that!"

Alonzo, "I want to retire young and rich, long-term piloting gives me the possibility for a convenient life in the future!"

Devon, "And it doesn't bother you not to know anyone after…" she looked in his bio, "exactly 124 years?"

Alonzo, "Not at all, I have passed many mental tests, I will be still social, meet people, maybe a nice girl, I don't think much about that today, as my father said, take things one by one!", he smiled.

Devon, "Very well, here is the contract, would you sign here and the next page too?!" she handed him some papers and a pen. "That's all Mr. Solace. You will receive in the next week introductions about Ronaoke and learn all about its technique, you will have enough time for test flights and you have to go through some medical tests again, I don't think that they are necessary, but it's a direction in the policy. Welcome again Mr. Solace and feel free to contact me anytime if there is a problem!"

Alonzo Solace left her office. Devon was happy and relieved that things were flowing smooth again.

Devon was expecting Shepard in her office, he promised her to take her out and dine together. Meeting him was exactly what she needed, a charming man, respecting her job, giving her space and time and spoiling her with romantic dates.

Shepard was being checked by John when Devon went to the exit of her office and saw them. John controlled Shepard's jacket pocket, slow and very carefully, taking time by doing so. John was not expecting any weapons but he was annoyed that he came to meet Devon again.

Devon: "Danziger, what are you doing?! This is my friend, there is no need to mistrust everyone!", she reacted harsh.

John stopped his action, he was tense.

Shepard: "Devon, it is ok with me, I have nothing to hide, and he is only doing his job, right Mr. Danziger?!" he was very polite, annoying John to no end.

John: "If he is your friend, he will understand the strict rules here!"

Devon to John: "I will be out tonight, Lily is with Uly, Yale is in his quarters and I have my gear with me, we meet tomorrow at 9 o'clock!"

John: "Here take this with you, it is small enough to hide it well, you can use it easily by pushing this button, it will send short electronic impulses to immobilize a person, you might need it, in case your _friend_ is too exhaust to escort you home and you have to come all alone!", he gave her a taser.

Devon didn't understand why he was so mean towards Shepard, she left with Shepard arm in arm and John stood there till they disappeared in front of his eyes, he fumed and went home for a next round of boxing.

When he arrived home, he saw Uly playing with a small ball. Lily was in the kitchen unit to prepare his dinner, before she would leave.

Uly was afraid to be caught by playing with a ball, his mother forbid him any exhausting games.

John knew this, "Hey sports! Don't let your mom see this! Why don't you watch a nice movie and I tell you later a story?" he smiled to him. He couldn't understand why Devon was so impeded.

Uly, "I am sick of stories, Yale tells me stories, mom tells me stories, Lily tells me stories, I am over storied! I am bored!" he said sadly.

He looked to John, "Mr. Danziger, can we share a secret?! I mean I want to learn, I want to do things other boys do! And you are bodyguard, you are so strong and fast!"

"Sure, but I told you, call me John alright?! What do you want to learn? Some boxing, karate or weapon attacks?!" he asked non serious, he smiled as he imagined the little kid doing martial arts, holding a samurai sword or some guns, that would give the pacifist Devon Adair heart attacks for sure.

"John, would you show me how to run? I don't know how to run, I get quickly tired! Mom doesn't allow me!"

"Everyone should be able to run in case of danger." John said to himself.

John felt compassion with the kid, he knew Devon wanted to prevent any medical problems, but the boy asked not much, just walk around and explore his world by wandering around.

"Well, your mom is out tonight and Lily will leave after she served dinner, we can have some training after you ate and have energy to a little tag game!" he promised Uly.

"Yesss! Great!", Uly was overly happy.

They ate their meal with great appetite and John explained how the game was played.

John took a small black blanket and put it around Uly, it was his superman cape and he wore his tie as a headband to be the pirate.

John let Uly take deep breath of oxygen and controlled his temperature, the boy was stable and their game began. He showed him how he should move his arms and legs, how he should use his muscles and keep his balance.

Uly was having much fun, he had his imagined powers to chase the bad guy John and they were running and laughing through the apartment.

"I am superman and I command you to surrender!" he shouted after his partner.

"Come and catch me, little man!" John spoke with a theatrical horrifying voice while he jumped between some Chinese vases and seats in the lounge.

Uly was using all his strength to move when he was shocked to hear someone calling him.

"ULY!" shouted Devon Adair worried, she looked to John who stopped dead in his action.

"Danziger? What is going on? What are you doing with my son?" Uly sat on the floor and watched the grown ups discussion.

"Hey Adair, what are you doing here? Where is Shepard?" he said not tangled by her mood.

"I am here because I live here and Shepard is not your concern! Would you explain me why you are putting Uly in danger? Don't you see that this is not a good idea?" She turned to her son, "Uly, I need to talk to Mr. Danziger, go in your room and wait there for me!" she kneeled to him, "Are you ok, you are flushed, can you breath?"

"Mom, I am okay, I can breath and it was my idea to run and play!"

"Uly, go in your room and change in your pyjama, it is late and you need to rest!"

Uly went slowly in his room, he was so disappointed that their game ended this way, he had so much fun after a long time again. While he was in his room and took his cape of, he heard them discuss. He was curious what they were talking about and he went to spy at the door.

Devon, "You know that he has the Syndrome, what did you think, it is not your job to teach him anything, he could get bronchial-spasms and this could lead to further complications – I don't have time for this, stay away from him Danziger, I don't want you…"

John, "Stop it Adair, see what you are doing, he is not your puppet lady, he is a boy, he needs training and playing, he doesn't need protection from you, he is capable of more than you think and like every child, he should be more active, running and playing around, falling down and learn to get up again, learn what's failure and that he can start all over again, that this was not the end, he needs more training, his limbs are weak, you are right in that, but because he does not run and play, you are overprotective Adair and your son must pay for this…"

Devon, "Danziger, you have no right to judge my parenting abilities, you didn't sit day and night at his bedside, watching if he breathes, if his temperature drops again to a healthy level, if he drinks enough, so he is not dehydrated, if he gets enough oxygen so he can talk to me,…"

She screamed,

and pushed him.

He held her shoulders and pushed her softly back,

John, "You are thinking that he is still the little baby that he was, Adair, look at him he is becoming older, he is growing, he is bored and feels weak, because he compares himself with other kids, he wants challenges and adventures…"

Devon, "He has enough challenges with his illness and this conversation is ended,…"

John, "No Adair, this is not ended, and you know that he is just growing faster than you wish, that one day he ,…"

Devon, "Stop it right now, I didn't hire you to raise my son, or to give me advice about pedagogy, I didn't ask you a favour while I was not home to be babysitting Uly and I don't wish to in the future, You will leave tomorrow my apartment!"

She pushed him back.

He stood firm and even closed their gap, staying nose to nose.

Uly appeared and said, "Mom, mom I am sorry, it will not happen again, please don't be mad at John, he really is nice to me, I asked him to help me, I like him much, don't say that he should stay away from me!"

He started crying.

Devon pushed John's arms away to be free from his grip and went to Uly,

"Sssshhh, don't cry Uly, it's okay, no ones going anywhere, but we must be careful in what we do!" she tried to calm him to prevent hyperventilation.

"John is staying?" he smiled while last tears rolled his cheeks down.

"Yes!" she said, but thought that she would speak tomorrow with Yale about her bodyguard, she was determined to get rid of this annoying man, who didn't respect her friends.

Devon to John, "We speak tomorrow in my office! Good night!"

Devon carried her son to his room.

John was considering quitting his job. He had also enough of her. Every time they met he was loosing his patients and he wanted this to stop, he hardly recognized himself, she affected him too much.

* * *

Earlier in the evening: Shepard enjoyed his menu while he was sitting with Devon in a fancy restaurant when he got a call. After they ate, they had planned on spending time together, but Shepard told her that he had to leave, he kissed her and went to meet his boss.

"How are things going Shepard?" asked Thornton.

Tbc…Aylin


	4. Chapter 4 My Guard

**Disclaimer:** Nooooooo, I don't own Earth 2.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little bit like the sticky toffee between the teeth…

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****My Guard**

The next day Devon and Yale met in her office.

Devon, "Yale, I asked you to meet me because I need to talk to you about Danziger, I do not want him around anymore! This doesn't work; I tried and I can't go on like this!"

Yale, "Devon, you understand that you are in danger, and sometimes we have to do things which we do not like but it is our responsibility!"

Devon, "To be responsible doesn't mean to treat my life without respect!"

Yale, "What happened Devon?"

Devon, "Yale, he treated me like a child, as if I couldn't speak for myself, he pushed me around, told me, no ordered me what I have to do and say in my job and life! He is insensitive towards my mood and he is rough, he thinks he can tell me how my daily schedule should be and when and where I have to meet my dates! He treats my guests and customers as possible murderers and gives me no space for private conversation! I have enough of his pessimism and I don't want him around anymore!"

The cool and disciplined Devon burst out in an unusual manner; she was in a way upset Yale never saw before.

"My child, I understand you completely but you must admit, we can not find quickly another bodyguard in a short time, the Council has many secret members and John is obviously not among them, and he really is one of the best bodyguards we can get, he is reliable, has no relationships which could distract him while guarding you, he would die for you!"

Devon, "Not distracted? I don't know, but he had a conversation with a woman on his gear this morning, he seems to have a girlfriend, he said happy birthday and I love you too, True!"

John knocked the door and came in.

Devon, "Talking about the devil…", she looked at him angrily.

John, "Hello Yale! Ms. Adair, are we in moods again?", he said in a low voice but quite hearable.

Devon, "Are we pessimistic again?"

John rolled his eyes and took the other empty seat, folded his arms and stared to Yale.

Yale, "Devon, tell us now which reasons you have to fire him!"

Yale heard out what the dispute was about. Devon complained and Yale listened. While doing so, he couldn't but being amused that Devon and John were acting like two little kids squealing each other to the parent.

Yale, "He meant well Devon!"

Devon, "Are you on his side?!"

John, "Sure he is on my side! _You _don't follow the rules!"

Devon, "Says the man, who puts Uly in _danger_!"

Yale, "Stop both of you overreacting! Consider your positions! I think we agree, that it is necessary that you need protection!"

Devon, "But there are no dangers!"

John, "Because I am here and defend you, the day I leave you will be in big problems!"

Devon, "Don't flatter yourself, superman chaser, with a tie on the head!"

John, "Okay! That's it Yale, I'm done!" he shouted.

Yale, "Devon my child, John my friend, you both stop your childish behaviours, and say sorry to each other!"

Devon hesitated but said, "I am sorry! But I will not hug him!"

John, "Me too!"

Devon was called and had to leave her office immediately.

John to Yale, "I don't trust Shepard Wilson, would your friend Commander O'Neill check him?"

Yale, "I don't think that he is a threat, he seems to be just a romantic fellow, but no one can rely on someone these days. I'll do and go to Commander O'Neill."

After John left, Yale was sure that both of them seemed to affect each other, and both of them wanted to reject this, they made it clear.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Julia went out to look into the sky. Everything seemed more peaceful in the night. She felt a cool breeze and she breathed the dirty air, which was dangerous for the lungs, but she was on earth happy, she didn't like the idea to live in the Stations and to be locked in a big steel tin; she wanted to feel the earth beneath her feet, she wanted to see the horizon, she wanted to see the sunset and she wanted to be bound to earth. She gazed at the known star constellations, Cassiopeia was in the zenith and some satellites were silently turning, the Stations was on the other side of earth, she couldn't see it, but she counted some falling stars, which were actually orbit trashes falling in the earth's mesosphere to glow for some seconds beautifully, and Julia made a wish; she made always wishes, hoping that one of them would come true.

As planned, Julia was on the journey to the Stations, she looked out of the shuttle's small window and admired the last resorts of earth, tiny places with plants. They were covered with huge glass and plastic walls and roofs, to rescue what was left from humans misdeeds.

Julia's seat was next to an old lady, who seemed to be nervous about the flight; she twiddled with trembling fingers on a cotton handkerchief with a small lace.

Katrina, "Is it your first flight?" she turned her head to Julia.

Julia, "No, I flied a view times. I was on the Stations before, but it was years ago when I was a kid!"

Katrina, "It is my first time, and I hope I don't fly again! It is such a scary feeling not to feel earth under my feet! I hope we will be not delayed, they said that the orbit trashes could be dangerous and that they could hit the shuttle!"

Julia, "Oh no, they are tiny pieces, they can't damage the shuttle, don't worry Miss!"

Katrina, "My name is Katrina, and you are?"

Julia, "I am Julia, nice to meet you Katrina!"

Katrina, "So, what will you do on the Stations?"

Julia, "I want to visit my mom!"

Katrina, "Oh that's so nice of you; I am on my way to pay visit too! I want to visit my brother!"

The stewardesses were serving drinks and menus, and Julia took a nap. Katrina was trying the colourful, artificial space food after she opened the plastic bottles and she wrinkled her nose with detest.

Katrina Wilson was the older sister of Shepard and they lived on earth in the big Cave-Systems. There lived a group of people with alternate lifestyle, they were refusing technology and electricity, their life was based on the philosophy of their leader, who established the Cave-Systems Society. Twenty years ago, a teacher fled there while it was one of the tumultuous times and civil wars had started in the Protected Cities. He found in the caves a small water source which was clean and the caves were well tempered, he decided to settle there and others followed him. He didn't allow any technology because he thought that the problems on earth started with the industrialisations. The Cave-Systems Society was not legal, they had no rights and the United Governments put an embargo on them. The people depended on every help and every specialists they could get. The United Governments didn't fight against them, they had not the money for it and actually the Cave people were harmless, peaceful and passive with no arms and they were not fighting to split the established society in the Protected Cities.

Some years later Katrina and Shepard moved there, too. They agreed to live with the rules there. When Shepard left for his mission toward the Stations, Katrina was suspicious, he would not be the first one, who would give up the strenuous life in the Cave-Systems and flee to the Protected Cities or the Stations.

Katrina was extremely jealous when she found out that Shepard had a girl friend, she thought that he betrayed his friends and left the Caves with the alternate life style for a comfortable and noblesse life on the Stations. She followed him to talk to him and convince him to go back to earth, where he was needed.

* * *

Since the talk with Yale and John, Devon accepted that John would be still around and she started to concentrate on her jobs again.

Devon was invited to a private celebration of a good friend. Shepard was invited too and they would meet there. John would escort her to the party and back.

John exercised as usual and went after his training to take a shower in his room. He pushed the buttons for temperature and intensity of water. Nothing happened. He pushed the unlock key and tried again. After some cursing, he went out and tried the shower of the next bedroom, but the computer systems for these showers in these rooms were not working. He was in hurry, he had to escort Devon to a party and he wanted to be ready when she came back.

'She is not here, and her shower worked this morning, well I'll be quick' he thought and went to her bedroom to use her shower.

Devon came half an hour earlier as planned and as she entered her bedroom she heard someone using her shower, she peeked and she was greeted by the full sight of John's naked backside.

And what a back he had!

She quickly turned away and she blushed.

'Breath in, concentrate, he is only your bodyguard, body…his body…my guard…he is my body guard…stop it!'

He shut the systems off and took a white towel.

When he finished, she would apologize, though she didn't know for what…he was in _her_ bathroom!

When he came with a small towel around his belly, the words stopped before leaving her mouth and she held her breath, water drops were on his chest reflecting the moody light of her room and all she thought was how it would feel to take a shower too, _with_ him.

'Now stop it and breathe' she told herself.

Devon, "Danziger, I think you've got a good reason why you're in my bathroom!"

John, "Yes! Your luxurious bathroom showers for guests are defect and I needed a quick shower after I trained and got sweated. It might be impolite and uncomfortable for all people around me to smell like a dog after jumped in a lake!"

Devon, "So, you want apologize for intruding my privacy?!"

John, "No! But I would apologize for using the last shower cream you had in your board. I think I smell now like lotusflower-vanilla-honey!", he came closer to her, "…and I am afraid I'll attract bees!" he said in a deep voice.

Devon, "Hardly! Bees would recognize you're a fake flower, actually they will avoid you because the stubbles on your face would make them think you're a cactus!"

John, "Ouch! A cactus?! Come on, I've golden curly hair, blue eyes, I am athletic and strong; they think I might be the Hercules of flowers!"

Devon, "Yeah, _Hercules_, go end get dressed before you get a cold. I need my room for myself!"

She turned away; was that a flirt, did she ever flirt in her life? It felt…good, some entertaining…but not hurting.

John changed in his tuxedo and waited for her. They should have left ten minutes ago, but there was no sign of Devon. He wondered why she was late; it was unusual that Devon was late without a reason.

He went to her room, knocked,

"Hurry up, it's time to leave!", he heard only some cursing and he pushed the door open. He saw her trying to wear her dress, she tried to zip it.

He saw Devon in a very tight dress, showing all her curves, it was long but with slits on both sides, her shoulders were naked and the burgundy colour matched with her dark hair, she looked breathtaking in her dress!

He could not tear his eyes away, 'Keep distance!', he reminded himself and looked down.

Devon, "Well, if you help, we'll be going sooner!" she said, not thinking of the consequences of this demand.

He stood behind her, in his tuxedo, his hair combed and his face freshly shaven, she watched him in the mirror she stood in front of.

He didn't look at her, she was disappointed and glad, she didn't want him to see in her an attractive woman, but why did she chose this dress? Not for Shepard, certainly. Was she jealous about the woman he spoke to?!

Did she want to make him think that she was beautiful?!

He helped her to zip her dress up, touching barely her back, making her breath faster, her heart beat faster, her mind turned. It seemed that he would stand there forever.

He said in her ear barely in control "Let's …go…".

She wore her high heels and as she turned her had toward him, she could look in his eyes…she saw just for a second admiration, then it was over…this magic moment, he looked cold…back to business.

She stepped aside and said "Yes. I need my hand-bag and we can leave."

At the party, Devon admired her friend and her husband, she seemed to have the perfect life, a devote husband, a healthy daughter, a respected family with enough money for a convenient life.

Devon was dancing with Shepard and John sat at a table and drank his soda. He watched them, how they moved to the music and how Devon's new hairdo, the curls, whipped up and down around her neck. Her hands rested on Shepard's shoulders and her fingers were so delicate. A big ring with emeralds was on her middle finger and she caressed with her hand Shepard.

John started to concentrate on his soda since he noticed himself being jealous about them dancing.

After the party, Devon and Shepard decided to leave together.

John walked behind them.

Katrina saw them coming the corridor down and they met,

Shepard, "Katrina! What a surprise! Why did you not tell me you will come here!", he was shocked to see her.

Katrina, "Hello Shepard! I thought you must be very confused and wanted to help you by coming by! I see you are in good health and have a good time with your friends!"

Shepard, "Oh, this is Devon Adair and her bodyguard. Devon, this is my sister Katrina!" he introduced his uninvited guest.

Devon "Nice to meet you Katrina!"

Shepard, "Why don't you let me guide you in my quarters, so we can talk! Devon, I will call you tomorrow! Good night, Devon, Danziger!", he hugged Devon and kissed her cheek.

Shepard and Katrina went to his apartment and he knew that they would discus about his decision to reside at the Stations.

* * *

Agent Miller was viewing them.

He made a fast research who Katrina was and why she showed unexpectedly up. He contacted immediately Thornton.

Thornton was in his office waiting for Timothy.

Timothy came, "Sir, you called?!"

Thornton stood at the small window and turned to Timothy.

"Timothy, do you know Shepard Wilson?!"

"Sure, he came for his mission to seduce Devon Adair, why, is there a problem?!"

Thornton, "His sister showed up, and we need to get rid of her!"

Timothy, "No problem sir, I can take care of it! Do you have something specific in mind?"

Thornton, "His sister was never on the Stations before, she is not used to the conditions here, maybe an _accident_ would be fine!"

Timothy, "I'll see, I call Susan to assist me!"

Thornton, "Good! Contact me when you are done!"

* * *

Shepard showed Katrina his lounge and Katrina walked around,

Katrina, "So is _she_ the reason why you left the Caves, left us?"

Shepard, "It is not what you think Katrina, yes it is about her, but it is more business than romance!"

Katrina, "Shepard, I know life in the Caves is not easy, and I see you have here a nice home, but you know that you need come back to earth again! We can not spare you and your abilities!"

Shepard, "Katrina, trust me, I will return, but not yet, I have things to do!"

Katrina, "What kind of things? Going to parties and meeting rich women?!"

Shepard, "I do not have to explain myself, I will return when the time is right!"

Katrina, "Do not be so selfish, I sense that she is a danger for us, for all people, when I found out who your friend is, I was shocked Shepard! How can you involve with the Adairs? Were you not against the society they represent?"

Shepard, "Katrina, I think it is better that you return back to earth and wait there for me, I do not think, that you can stay here with me!"

Katrina, "I do not trust you Shepard, I will only leave with you the Stations!"

Shepard, "Do not make me to send you against your will!"

Katrina, "Shepard, I do not recognize you anymore, what did she do to you? Love makes you blind and I will not allow it!"

She took a gun out of her pocked, "You come with me back, I am your sister and I think you should respect that!"

Shepard, "Katrina! Where do you get that gun?! Put it away, it is dangerous to have guns in the Stations! They will arrest you if they find out! Give it to me!"

Katrina, "No, I think you should pack your cases now and we leave with the next shuttle!"

Shepard, "Come to your senses! Give me the gun!"

Katrina, "Stay back Shepard!"

Shepard walked to her and reached for the gun when a loud shot was heard. Shepard fell on his knees and held his chest with his arms. Blood streamed out of his shirt and dropped to the floor to build a small puddle.

He could not breathe. In his chest grew pain and he looked up to his sister, he was sad and horrified.

She was frozen, could not say anything at first.

He fell to her feet.

Katrina, "Shepard? Oh, what have I done?!" she held him in her arms and cried.

* * *

The next day while Devon was in her office, she heard some news, it was about the last party she went and the headlines were accusing her wasting money in parties and abusing the financial funds. She made a note to talk to Yale and proclaim to the media the truth. A debate was aired and viewers could ask questions. Devon followed the debate and was angry why she was so much criticized.

"…she is _megalomaniac_, no other word can describe that poor soul!", the controversial chaplain with his famous book was invited to the show and he went on,

"…no flights can be a solution, decreasing morality will lead to sin and diseases everywhere!" he finished his sentence.

But started again,

"Seek for God and his holy scripts and you will be saved from further punishments of your bad, _very bad_ deeds!"

The show master intervened,

"Father, we all agree that to search for an excuse to commit sins is really bad, but let us now hear what the people out there like not know! We have now connection with Mr. Greg Brighton, please your question!"

"Hi, I would like to know from Governor McKenzie if there will be financial support for families with less income!"

McKenzie, "We are really sorry not to have the financial resources to help these families. The Parliament discussed this in the last meeting again and the Health Department will not support this Project, since there is no prove that the journey will be successful or the awaited cure will be found there. Ms. Adair's theories are analysed by many scientists and they came to the conclusion that Earth 2 can't cure Syndrome Victims. Since EA is a private project, there will be not a chance to get help from the government or official resources. I can only repeat that I am really sorry, that Ms. Adair seems to have found a way, but we can't take her unrealistic ideas serious."

And the chaplain added, "…and megalomania is still a sin, _stay_ where you are and pray to get help from God!"

"Father this show is for information and not for missionary, sorry!" the show master tried to stop him.

Suddenly the show was interrupted by flash news.

"This morning two bodies were found on the 46th floor, Section F, in the B quadrants. The police identified them as Shepard Wilson and his sister Katrina Wilson. Both died after they were shot. The pathologist says that the first result show both died of too much blood loss, after the shots. Who shot them and why they were shot is not known for sure, but the police assume, that a family issue can not be excluded. At the crime scene was an unregistered small gun found which one of the victims, Katrina Wilson, held in her hand. If she shot her brother and died after committing suicide is a possible theory which the officers will investigate. If any one has information to help the investigations, please contact the Crime Department!"

The pictures of the dead brother and sister were in the screen and Devon cried while sitting in her office.

Tbc…Aylin


End file.
